herofandomcom-20200223-history
Krillin (Team Four Star)
:NOTE:' This article is about the character from the TeamFourStar universe. For the original mainstream, see Krillin. Krillin is the best friend of Son Goku in Dragonball Z: The Abridged Series. He is well known for taking heavy amounts of physical (and sometimes emotional) abuse from villains (and occasionally friends). Whenever this happens, the'''''Krillin Owned Count will appear and tally it. History Battle with the Saiyans After telling Chichi that Piccolo murdered her husband and kidnapped her son, Chichi blamed Kuririn for it and has threatened to castrate him on numerous occasions. Mr. Popo takes great delight in abusing him as part of his "training". After defeating three Saibamen, his efforts were ignored after Piccolo managed to kill just one. Despite his reputation for getting killed or beaten, Kuririn manages to survive the fight with the Saiyans and develops a big head about it, often making morbid jokes that someone will shut down with a "Too soon!" reply. Adventures on Namek When Kuririn meets Dende, he constantly ignores his real name and decides to call him "Little Green", which earns him Dende's ire. He gets a power-up from the elder Namek, but is told that this will be his peak and that it's "all downhill from here". Kuririn gets impaled by Freeza, who flails his bleeding body around, causing his KOC to go up with each fling. This eventually activates the bonus feature and Freeza gets 2 extra lives. Son Gohan blames Kuririn for this. When Kuririn is killed for real, his death is played fairly seriously. Dende reluctantly wishes him back to life with the Dragon Balls. Battle with the Androids After dying and coming back to life, Kuririn cashes in on his life insurance under the alias of his "brother" Juan. This gets the attention of a gold-digger named Marron. When Kuririn decides to come clean to her, she reveals that she was a government agent who was just waiting for him to confess to fraud. Kuririn is then left destitute and has to live with Muten Roshi. Kuririn participates in the battle with the androids. He develops a habit of pelting his allies with senzu beans, even if they don't need one. He's still reluctant to give any to Vegeta, though. Krillin has a brush with Android #18, who instead of owning him decides to give Kuririn a peck on the cheek. He then uses this as bragging material, which is wasted on his friends. Kuririn manages to locate an embryonic version of Cell and destroys it after having a "Life vs. Choice" debate with Trunks. He then cheers about how he finally killed a major antagonist. Bulma tasks Kuririn with shutting down the androids. What nobody had told Krillin was that Cell needed the androids intact so he could absorb them, leaving Kuririn to believe that he could solve everything just by reasoning with 18. When #18 tells Kuririn that she does not want to kill anybody, Kuririn destroys the remote that would have shut her down. This is noticed by several characters who lose it over the fact that Kuririn doomed them all for the sake of a girl. Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Loyal Category:Revived Category:Anime Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:In Love Category:Parody/Homage Category:Brutes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Optimists Category:One-Shot Category:Mischievous Category:Outright Category:Non-Action Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded